The present invention relates to an improvement of the exercise device disclosed in the German Pat. No. 1,678,242. This prior art exercise device basically comprises a hoop with a hollow passage through its circumference. A weight, which is slightly smaller in diameter than the inside diameter of the hoop's hollow passage is placed inside the hollow passage of the hoop. Therefore, the weight will circulate within the hoop's hollow passage when the hoop is rhythmically rotated.
To use this prior art device a person places his body inside the hoop and grabs the hoop on either side. As the person rotates the hoop the weight circulates within the hollow passage creating a substantial centrifugal force. Thus, one must overcome this centrifugal force in order to keep the hoop smoothly rotating about one's body. As the speed of the hoop increases, the rotating speed of the weight and the force necessary to maintain the hoop's rhythmical motion also increase.
Use of this known exercise device stimulates the cardiovascular system, increases physical strength, and improves general muscle tone and coordination. One problem, however, with the device disclosed in the above-mentioned German Patent is that it is decidedly uninteresting to use. Though the effects of the device are excellent if the device is used properly and for a sufficient period of time, it is difficult for most to maintain the concentration and interest level necessary to do so. Often the user becomes bored and stops exercising before his system has realized the salutary results of a proper workout.
A further problem with the existing exercise device is that there is no way for the user to monitor either the number of rotations completed during an exercise period or the speed of the weight's rotation. Thus, the user cannot quantitatively gauge the intensity level of his exercise program. Without such feedback, a user cannot set goals for himself. Since he is unable to tell how long he has exercised or how hard he is exercising, he rarely pushes himself to his limit. Therefore, a user of the prior art exercise device will most likely not realize the full extent of the device's potential benefits.